Various compositions are known to be useful as treating agents to provide water repellency and optionally stain release to textile substrates. Many such treating agents are fluorinated polymers and copolymers, or non-fluorinated polymers and copolymers. Non-fluorinated compounds are predominately polyacrylate-based or urethane-based copolymers.
Fluorinated copolymers provide good repellency to water and oil. Various attempts have been made to produce a non-fluorinated water repellent. Non-fluorinated copolymers are known to provide water repellency and optionally stain release to textiles, but are less effective than the fluorinated counterparts.
Franchina et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,758, disclose acrylic polymer extender compositions, which may be fluorinated or non-fluorinated, for use with fluorochemical repellents. These polymer extender compositions are combined with a fluorinated agent to improve the surface effects of the fluorinated treating agent.
Moore, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,864,312, discloses a polyurethane polymer that provides moisture resistance. Moore claims polyurethane polymer particle dispersions, where the polyurethane polymers are isocyanate-terminated prepolymers prepared from a formulation including a polyisocyanate and a polyol.